


Seelen

by LokianaWinchester



Series: Schoethe [8]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/pseuds/LokianaWinchester
Summary: Soulmate AU wo man die ersten Worte, die der Seelenfreund zu einem sagt auf der Haut stehen hat.





	Seelen

Friedrich hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Zeichen, sein eigener Seelenzug etwas Besonderes war. Als Kind zeigte er stolz allen die Handschrift knapp unterhalb seines Schlüsselbeins. Heute hatte fast jeder seinen Schriftzug in der Handschrift des Seelenfreundes, doch Friedrich kannte die Geschichten von früher, als nicht alle schreiben konnten und die Zeichen auf der Haut wie gedruckt aussahen.

Wie es davor war, wusste kaum jemand; manche Forscher, die an Orte gingen, an denen es keine Schrift gab, erzählten von Bildern und Symbolen aber in Europa war dies, wenn überhaupt vorhanden, sehr selten.

Friedrich bildete sich viel auf seinen Seelenzug ein bis er ihn lesen konnte. Als er ihn entzifferte, erschienen ihm die Worte wenig beeindruckend. Kein Wunder, dass seine Eltern ihm nie verraten wollten, was auf seiner Haut stand.

_Ich habe Sie mir imposanter vorgestellt._

Das war nicht gerade ein traumhafter Seelenzug. Friedrich war sich jedoch sicher, dass er ziemlich einzigartig sein müsse.

Als er allein nach Stuttgart geschickt wurde, war der Schriftzug sein einziger Trost. Es gab jemanden, irgendjemanden, der Friedrich wollen würde, lieben würde, wenn er nur lange genug durchhielt. Aber das war leichter gesagt als getan und es war nicht einmal leicht gesagt.

Was ihm half, war Literatur. Solange er nicht körperlich der Hölle entkommen konnte, denn kein anderes Wort konnte seine Umgebung und Situation treffender beschreiben, musste er zumindest versuchen, seinen Geist zu retten. So las er, vielleicht konnte es eher als Absorbieren bezeichnen, denn die Geschwindigkeit, mit der er Bücher verschlang, schien seinen Mitschülern unnatürlich. Da ihm nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an Werken zur Verfügung stand kannte er diese nach einiger Zeit auswendig und er begann so, selbst zu schreiben. Zu seiner Überraschung ließ ihn das Schreiben die Realität genauso vergessen wie das Lesen.

Friedrich konnte nur davon träumen, dass dieser Zeitvertreib ihm einmal nützlich werden könnte, doch diese Träume waren beständig, sie blieben, und so sehr seine Lehrer ihn zum Medizin erlernen zwingen wollten, ebenso stark hielt er an seinen Träumen fest. Er wäre immerhin nicht der erste, dem eine Karriere als Schriftsteller gelingen könnte. Andere hatten es vor ihm geschafft, unter anderem Goethe.

Goethe war von allen Autoren, die Friedrich vergötterte, derjenige, der ihm aus der Seele zu sprechen schien. Er verkörperte, was Friedrich werden wollte, er inspirierte ihn und ermutigte ihn. Friedrich war sich bewusst, dass die Chancen, Goethe zu treffen, schrecklich gering waren und seine Hoffnungen sowohl die Schriftstellerei als auch Goethe betreffend aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach umsonst waren.

Doch er brauchte irgend etwas, um sich über Wasser zu halten, irgend etwas, das ihn von der Karlsschule, den Drills, dem Unterricht, seinem Leben allgemein ablenkte. Er begann Tagträumereien nachzugehen, die ihn selbst während zahlreicher Unterrichtsstunden beschäftigten und schreckte  eines Nachts hoch, nachdem er gerade Tagtraum-Goethe im rauen Flüsterton des Halbschlafes seine Liebe gestanden hatte. In diesem Moment wusste er, dass er zu weit gegangen war.

Als er endlich Stuttgart entkam und sein eigenes Leben zu leben anfangen konnte, als er endlich frei war, wusste Friedrich, dass sein Leben und Überleben hart werden würden, aber dass er es schaffen konnte. Der schlimmste Teil lag zweifellos hinter ihm.

Doch er hatte Armut und Krankheit unterschätzt und obwohl er nie bereute, geflohen zu sein, wünschte er sich doch statt so mancher Wassersuppe einen ordentlichen Eintopf. Er kämpfte sich durch und er erreichte seine Ziele. Sein größtes Ziel war ‚Durchhalten‘ bis sein die eine Person kommen würde, deren Seele seine eigene ergänzte. Manchmal war es knapp, aber er erreichte diese Ziel. Ein weiteres war, mit der Schriftstellerei sein Geld zu verdienen. Und peinlicherweise auf Platz seiner Ziele stand ‚Goethe treffen‘. Und auch das schaffte er.

Sie waren nicht allein, als sie sich das erste Mal trafen, sodass Friedrich nichts äußerst peinliches sagte und sich nur, wie etliche Male zuvor an diesem Tag höflich vorstellte.

„Friedrich Schiller. Es ist mir die größte Ehre, Sie zu treffen.“

Sein Herz klopfte wie wild, als Goethe ihn lediglich kritisch anblickte und scharf ausatmete.

„ _Ich habe Sie mir imposanter vorgestellt._ “

Friedrich blinzelte ungläubig. Sprachlos starrte er Goethe an. Das musste ein Zufall sein.

Goethe blickte nur verständnislos zurück und wandte sich dann ab, um mit jemand anderem zu reden. Friedrich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Erst abends als er stundenlang im Bett lag und der Schlaf nicht kommen wollte, sondern die Geschehnisse des Tages, oder besser das Geschehnis des Tages, in seinem Kopf kreiste, begann er sich zu fragen, warum Goethe nicht die gleiche Reaktion gehabt hatte. Friedrich hatte ihn sicher noch nie zuvor angesprochen. Wie konnte es sein, dass Goethe ihn nicht als seinen Seelenfreund erkannte?

Friedrich hatte wenig mit ihm zu tun über die nächsten Jahre und die einzige Erklärung für seine Situation, die ihm einfiel, war, dass Goethe ihn wohl unsympathisch genug fand, um den eigenen Seelenschriftzug zu missachten, doch Friedrich gab nicht auf.

Als Goethe endlich, endlich nach Jahren einlenkte und Friedrichs Bitten und Betteln um ein gemeinsames Projekt erhörte, war dieser überglücklich. Allgemein schien Goethe ihm gegenüber weniger abweisend und lud ihn sogar, um die Arbeit zu erleichtern, zu sich ein.

So kamen sie sich näher und Friedrich war unendlich dankbar, obwohl Goethe noch immer keine Erklärung dafür geliefert hatte, warum er Friedrich so abweisend behandelt hatte und aus welchen unersichtlichen Gründen er Friedrich nicht als die zweite Hälfte seiner Seele anerkannte. Immerhin sollte er dessen Namen auf seiner Haut stehen haben. Manchmal konnte sich Friedrich kaum zurückhalten und fragte ihn fast direkt. Doch die Zweifel, dass irgend etwas doch nicht stimmte, dass Goethe doch nicht für ihn bestimmt sei, nagten an ihm und hielten ihn zurück.

Über die Monate wurden ihre Korrespondenzen freundschaftlicher, herzlicher und Friedrich hatte das Gefühl, dass Goethe anfing, ihn tatsächlich zu schätzen. Dies führte bald zu einem weiteren mehrtägigen Aufenthalt in Weimar, den Friedrich plante, aus vollem Herzen zu genießen.

Doch wie immer machte ihm das Schicksal einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Nur wenige Stunden, nachdem er angekommen war, begann Friedrich sich unwohl zu fühlen. Erschöpft ließ er seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen und schloss die Augen. Er war sich genau bewusst, was mit seinem Körper vorging. Er war sich jedoch genauso der Tatsache bewusst, dass er bei Goethe zu Besuch war und dass jede Minute, die sie miteinander verbringen konnten, wertvoll war.

Dieser plötzliche Krankheitsanfall hätte also zu keiner schlechteren Zeit eintreten können, doch er spürte das Fieber, das von Minute zu Minute zu steigen schien, seine Knochen schmerzen ließ und seinen Geist zu umschleiern begann. Er hoffte, dass sich dies über Nacht ändern würde, denn es herrschte bereits verschlafene Stille in Weimar und auch Goethe machte einen ziemlich erschöpften Eindruck.

„Schiller?“

Es dauerte einige Momente bis Friedrich reagierte, zu tief in wirren Gedanken versunken.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?“, fragte Goethe erneut.

„Bestens“

Dass dies wohl kaum der Wahrheit entsprach, musste Goethe nicht wissen, da er müde genug wirkte und Friedrich ihn nicht auch noch mit seinen Gebrechen belästigen wollte.

Nach kurzer Zeit ließ der ältere Dichter vernehmen, dass er sich zu Bett begeben würde, Friedrich wisse ja, wo er untergebracht sei, und sobald dieser sicher war, dass Goethe sein Schlafzimmer nicht mehr verlassen würde, machte sich auch Friedrich auf den Weg zu Bett.

Auf einmal war er schrecklich müde, kaum konnte er seine Augen offen halten und sobald er im Bett lag, schlief er ein, die Decke nur halb über ein Bein gelegt.

Friedrich wusste nicht, wie lange er unbewusst gewesen war, als er wieder zu Sinnen kam. Er erinnerte sich vage daran, dass er bei Goethe zu Besuch war und setzte sich sogleich auf, denn er wollte schließlich seinem Gastgeber nicht länger Zur Last fallen, als nötig. Doch als sein Kreislauf sofort zusammenbrach und ihm schwarz vor den Augen wurde, ließ er seinen Kopf wieder zurück auf das Kissen fallen.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?“

Langsam öffnete Friedrich seine Augen wieder und sah Goethe auf einem Stuhl am Fußende des Bettes. Das Buch, das er wohl gelesen hatte, legte er nun zugeklappt auf den Stuhl, als er aufstand und neben Friedrich niederkniete.

„Gut“, antwortete Friedrich.

Ein sanftes Lächeln breitete sich auf Goethes Gesicht aus als er eine Hand ausstreckte, um Friedrich die Haare aus den Augen zu streichen.

„Wie lange war ich krank?“ Friedrich war sich nicht sicher, was seit jenem Abend geschehen war, denn Goethe hatte ihm zuvor nicht so viel Zuneigung gezeigt.

„Fast drei Tage. Es ist fast fünf Uhr abends, möchten Sie etwas zu essen?“

Friedrich nickte. Was war in den drei Tagen geschehen? Er grübelte darüber nach während Goethe aus dem Zimmer verschwand und Friedrich ihn mit einem Angestellten reden hören konnte.

Als Goethe mit einem Teller Suppe zurück kam und Friedrich zu essen begann, bemerkte er, wie Goethe ihn noch immer anblickte. Aber er wusste nicht, wie er ihn darauf ansprechen sollte, also wartete er und aß seine Suppe.

„Warum haben Sie nie etwas gesagt?“

Friedrich runzelte die Stirn. Goethes Äußerung ließ es so klingen als sollte Friedrich wissen, wovon er sprach. Doch anscheinend war sein Gesichtsausdruck verwirrt genug, sodass Goethe seine Frage wiederholte.

„Warum haben Sie nie gesagt, dass Sie meine Worte auf der Haut haben? Meine Handschrift?“

Plötzlich war Friedrich klar, was vorgefallen sein musste. Er fühlte sein Gesicht heiß werden und legte seine Hände darüber, damit Goethe nicht sehen konnte, wie rot er wurde. Doch dieser nahm Friedrichs Hände in seine eigenen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Sie haben nicht reagiert.“

Ein trauriges Lächeln zierte Goethes Lippen.

„Ich weiß. Ich habe zwar nicht Ihre ersten Worte an mich auf der Haut, aber ich habe trotzdem – Ich habe trotzdem Gefühle für Sie.“

Friedrichs Atem stockte. Sein Blick war fest auf Goethes Gesichtsausdruck fixiert, doch dieser schien komplett ernst. Er hielt noch immer Friedrichs Hände zwischen seinen, lockerte jedoch dann seinen Griff, um den Knopf, der sein Hemd am Handgelenk verschloss, zu öffnen und den Ärmel hochzuschieben.

„Oh Gott“, entfuhr es Friedrich. Er konnte die Augen nicht von seiner eigenen krakeligen Handschrift losreißen, in der klar und deutlich

_Ich liebe dich_

auf Goethes Arm geschrieben stand. Friedrich fühlte sich, als würde er sofort wieder unbewusst werden. Vielleicht wäre das nicht der schlechteste Ausweg aus dieser Situation.

Sofort erinnerte er sich an die Nacht im Schlafsaal in der Karlsschule, als er tagtäglich an Goethe gedacht hatte, ihn vergöttert hatte, ähnlich wie jetzt und doch so anders. Damals hätte er nur davon träumen können tatsächlich Goethes Seelenfreund zu sein, doch bis jetzt, bis er diese Worte auf dem Arm des älteren Dichters sah, war er nicht sicher gewesen, so viel er auch gehofft hatte.

„Was?“ Goethe war offenbar verwirrt von Friedrichs Reaktion.

„Ich – Des war i‘. I‘ han oft an Sie ‘dacht. In der Karlsschule. Sie hen mir g’holfa.  Und Ihre Biecher… I han des g’sagt.“

Friedrich war nun sicher knallrot, er konnte Goethe nicht in die Augen schauen.

„Oh“, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Dann hob Goethe die Hand, die er noch in seiner hielt an und brachte sie zu seinen Lippen. Friedrichs Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, bevor es anfing wie wild zu klopfen. Goethes Lippen waren sanft auf seinen Handrücken gepresst, dann als Goethe seine Hand umdrehte ein Kuss in die Handfläche und Friedrich wäre nun endgültig verloren, wenn er das nicht zuvor schon gewesen wäre.

„Das erste, mein Liebster“, murmelte Goethe, sodass Friedrich seinen heißen Atem auf der Haut spüren konnte, „wäre doch das Du. Johann.“

„Friedrich“, erwiderte er mit schwacher Stimme.

Einige Tage später ging es Friedrich wieder viel besser. Johann hatte sich um ihn gekümmert, war kaum von seiner Seite gewichen und als Friedrich über den Schock hinweg war, den das Erzählen über seine Kindheitstagträumereien ausgelöst hatte, konnte er diese Nähe auch zu schätzen und lieben lernen.

Inzwischen kam er sogar ziemlich gut damit zurecht, Johann tatsächlich bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen. Erst zögerlich, dann mit immer mehr Selbstvertrauen dank der positiven Reaktionen Johanns, begann Friedrich dessen Berührungen und Liebkosungen zu erwidern und nach drei Tagen, als alle Symptome der Krankheit verschwunden waren, beschloss er Johann zu fragen, ob er die Nacht mit ihm verbringen wolle.

Ihn endlich in den Armen zu halten, war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, das nur davon übertroffen wurde, Johann zu küssen.

Ihr erster Kuss war eine schüchterne, zögerliche Angelegenheit, eine neue Situation, in der sich beide erst zurechtfinden mussten. Doch als sich ihre Lippen zum zweiten Mal trafen, und Friedrich Johanns Hand in seinem Nacken und dessen Zunge an seinen Lippen fühlte, öffnete er seine, um den Kuss stürmisch zu erwidern. Seine Arme waren um Johanns Rücken und Schultern geschlungen und Johanns rechte Hand strich sanft über den Stoff von Friedrichs Hemd, unter dem sich dessen Seelenzug verbarg.

Als Johann den Kuss beendete und doch so nah bei Friedrich blieb, dass eine Stirn fast die andere berührte; als Johann ihm tief in die Augen blickte; als Johann dieselben Worte sprach, die für immer auf seiner Haut stehen würden, da wusste Friedrich, dass sich alles gelohnt hatte.

Sein Leben war perfekt.


End file.
